1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a pole used to support a bird feeder. The pole pivots to allow the user to easily gain access to the bird feeder so as to facilitate refilling and maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally bird feeders hang from a tree or other object, or are affixed to a solid pole which is set permanently into the ground. In order to refill or clean such feeders it is usually necessary to use a ladder. Normally no object is available to steady and support a ladder. Reaching the necessary height on an unsteady ladder can be precarious at best and hazardous at worst.
Some feeder poles use a telescoping mechanism which allows the user to raise and lower the pole and more easily access the feeder itself These are usually bulky devices which require the user to use a large amount of muscle power to accomplish the task. Other prior art devices swivel down, but the user must bear the entire weight of the totally unbalanced arrangement while it swivels down.
The present invention provides a bird feeder pole comprising a first pole to be fixed to the ground, and a second pole pivoted to the first for supporting the bird feeder. A leverage means carried by the second pole provides control so a user can control the rotation of the feeder at all times.